A Night Louse at the White House
A Night Louse at the White House is the ninth episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Premise Velma, a research assistant for NASA, brings Daphne, Shaggy and the dogs out to dinner at the White House where they are discussing the new space station Velma helped with. To everyone's surprise, the ghost of George Washington comes, and says he wants to reclaim his home. With that come a few more presidential ghosts, a brass eagle, and paintings that are missing, and others with their eyes cut out. Why are these ghosts haunting the White House? Synopsis Part 1 During dinner at the White House, Velma is interviewed about NASA by a news reporter Jessica Byline. Shaggy and Scooby make faces at the camera til an annoyed Daphne pulls them back. Then, Jessica interviews the Ambassador of Klopstokia, who is interested in the new space program, but his wife is more interested in tea. Then, Jessica interviews Senator Bullhorn, who along with his wife, is rather against the space program. However, just as the President is about to make an announcement to the people about the space program, the Ghost of George Washington appears. The crowd runs away in a panic, but Shaggy and Scooby give him the slip in a room of statues. Meanwhile, Scrappy, Daphne and Velma find a small, brass eagle, their first clue. But when the people try to catch the ghost, they get Scooby by mistake and accuse him. Meanwhile, Scooby's parents, Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo, hear about this on the news. So they pack up to go to Washington D.C. and help him. Mumsy-Doo makes sure to bring Scooby's galoshes. Back at the White House, the President explains that he knows they weren't responsible for what happened and agreed to let them go if they helped catch the real culprit. The gang follows Marilyn Maxie for their investigation. During this, she explains that the brass eagle is a bedknob to one of the beds in the guest room. So the gang decide to search the rooms to see which one is missing a knob. Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, disguised as room maids, search the knobs in the Ambassador and his wife's room, but find nothing. Scrappy and Velma, disguised as pest control people, search the bed in Senator Bullhorn's room, but still nothing. Then, Shaggy and Scooby encounter an arm coming from a painting on the way to check out Marilyn Maxie's room, which used to belong to President Ulysses S. Grant. Grant's ghost appears in the door. The gang run in the other direction, but run into the Ghost of Theodore Roosevelt. After escaping into the room and barricading the door, Daphne finds a brass eagle that fits on the bed, but when they put it on, a trap door leads them into a secret passage. Part 2 After Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne fall through a hole in the floor, they grab the wooden board debris. Then, Velma and Scrappy come to the rescue and pull them up. Soon, the gang find a room filled with painted portraits of the Presidents. They had been removed from their frames and replaced with the ones with the eye-holes upstairs. When Shaggy finds the portrait of Abraham Lincoln, Scooby briefly imitates him, but Lincoln's ghost appears and chases the gang away. After the gang gets back up to the White House ground floor, they decide it's time to wrap up the mystery. After getting the President, his wife, the Ambassador and his wife, and Mr. and Mrs. Bullhorn, the gang concluded that whoever was dressing up as the ghosts was trying to steal the real Presidents' portraits and make off with them. They knew it had to be someone who had access all of the rooms in the White House, Marilyn Maxie. But the mystery wasn't over yet. Suddenly, Washington's ghost reappears and steals a brass eagle from the President's room. The eagle fits on a flag pole, which opens the secret hiding place of the NASA computers. Washington goes through the passage and comes out stealing a computer tape. The gang chases him up to the roof. The ghost trips and drops the tape, causing it to unravel. With no time to lose, he quickly picks it back up and boards a helicopter where Lincoln's ghost is waiting for him. The two ghosts take off, but leave some of the computer tape caught dangling out the door. Shaggy and Scooby get caught on the helicopter, so Scrappy, the President, Daphne and Velma all take another chopper to chase the ghosts. Scooby starts to slip off, so he grabs onto the dangling computer tape, causing it to wrap around the Washington Monument and crash the helicopter. The ghosts retrieve the tape and continue to run off with it. Scrappy, the President, Daphne, and Velma land their helicopter and pursue them on foot. Jessica and her cameraman follow the action as the gang chases after the ghosts. Suddenly, Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo fly over them in another helicopter. Mumsy-Doo tries to drop Scooby's galoshes to him, but they land on Lincoln and Washington's heads, making them fall into the water. The ghosts were really the ambassador and his wife, who were spies trying to steal secrets about the American space program. The two criminals are arrested, Marilyn Maxie is cleared of suspicion, and Scooby's parents start dancing with Senator Bullhorn and his wife. The President shows his appreciation for the gang solving the mystery by giving them a banquet, and Shaggy and Scooby waste no time getting started on the food. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jessica Byline * Senator Bullhorn * Mrs. Bullhorn * President of the United States * Marilyn Maxie * Dada-Doo * Mumsy-Doo Villains: * Ghost of Abraham Lincoln * Ambassador of Klopstokia * Ghost of George Washington * Ambassador's wife * Ghost of Ulysses S. Grant * Ghost of Theodore Roosevelt Other characters: * Guests * Cameraman * Mrs. Rogers * Caterers * President's wife * Secret Service agents * Abraham Lincoln * George Washington Locations * Washington, D.C. ** The White House ** Washington Monument ** Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool * Klopstokia * Dada and Mumsy-Doo's home * The Moon Objects * Cameraman's camcorder * Brass eagle * Bucket * Mop * Television sets * Suitcases * Galoshes * Newspaper * Velma's flashlight * Sandwich Vehicles * Airplane * Rowboat * Helicopters Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Velma was also mentioned to have been a NASA research assistant in Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * This is Velma's fourth and final guest appearance, and her only time without Fred; who interestingly enough, appeared in two episodes without Velma. This is also her last appearance as an adult until in the DTV, , as her next appearance is as a pre-teen in the TV series, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * It's unknown if Scooby's parents live in their previously established home of Plymouth, Massachusetts (possibly even in the Rogers mansion) in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Wedding Bell Boos! or the next series episodes, It's A Wonderful Scoob and The Ghouliest Show On Earth where they lived in their own house in Dooville. They also previously lived two different places in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo; in Curse of the Collar they lived on Knittingham Puppy Farm and in The Were-Doo of Doo Manor they lived in their own mansion. * The Mystery Machine is absent. Cultural references * The country of Klopstokia was invented for a W.C. Fields comedy film, Million Dollar Legs. In that film, a high percentage of the population of that country was spies; also all the males are called George and all the females are called Angela, although it's unknown whether this is still the case here. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma was holding a flashlight when she found Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy hanging from the hole in the floor, which mysteriously vanishes when she helps them up. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Counted as 'two' episodes. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes